


A Wild Night

by abyssa1



Series: abyssa1's overwatch oneshots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Edgeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/abyssa1
Summary: Jesse drops in on a Shimada party to spy on Genji and Hanzo. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Series: abyssa1's overwatch oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068803
Kudos: 8





	A Wild Night

Hanzo had been watching the cowboy all night. He'd seen the way the American's eyes lingered on his brother, and he decided that he didn't like it. He was the only one that was allowed to look at Genji like that.

Hanzo wasn't even sure how the cowboy had come to be there, it was a party celebrating a recent event for the Shimada clan, and as far as he knew, this man had nothing to do with anything. But Hanzo did nothing about it, sitting back, sipping his drink, and watching the cowboy. He was dressed nicely at least, tight black suit jacket hugging broad shoulders and a slightly pudgy waist, chocolate colored hair held at the base of his neck by a black ribbon below a black hat. He accidentally catches the man's eye, they'd both been staring, and looks away, acting disinterested. When he looks back, the man's gaze is fixed upon Genji, the cowboy wasn't exactly subtle.

Hanzo feels a surge of jealousy, he can see that Genji is clearly enjoying the attention from this mystery man. He motions his brother over, moving his legs for the younger man to settle on his lap. Genji rests his head on Hanzo's shoulder, face flushed. He's clearly had too much to drink and he leans forward, eyes locked on his brothers lips. Hanzo knows that the cowboy is watching them now and turns his head, Genji's kiss merely grazing his cheek. The younger Shimada lets out a disappointed whimper, but is silenced when Hanzo slides a hand up his leg.

Hanzo makes eye contact with the cowboy, smirking at the blush that appears on his face as he slides his hand up further to rub Genji's cock through his pants. Genji lets out a breathy moan, hips moving to meet Hanzo's hand. "A-anija what are you doing?" he manages, hips bucking as Hanzo makes no move to stop.

"Giving a little show for your friend the cowboy. That's what you wanted wasn't it?" Hanzo runs his free hand through Genji's hair, pulling it and turning the younger man's face to look at the man, "Now look at him, let him know who you belong to, who it is that can make you this whiny little mess." Hanzo watches the cowboy become increasingly flustered as he continues his task, Genji quietly whimpering, watching the cowboy through half-lidded eyes.

Hanzo can feel that Genji is close and slides his other hand up Genji's body, trailing his fingers over Genji's neck before shoving them in his mouth, mostly muffling the sound the younger man makes as he finishes. He watches the cowboy swallow, eyes locked on his hand. Hanzo moves his hand aside, displaying the wet spot in Genji's pants. The cowboy looks away, eyes flicking from place to place, and then looks back.

"We should invite him back," Genji's voice is rough, low. The younger Shimada shifts his hips, pushing back against Hanzo. He can feel how hard his brother is, "You like him too."

Hanzo can't deny that he's attracted to the cowboy. "Fine, go ask him then."

Genji whines, stretching out to lay across Hanzo, "I can't get up."

Hanzo rolls his eyes and pushes Genji off into another chair. "Just head back to our room. I'll be there soon." Genji stalks off and Hanzo pours himself another drink before making his way over to the cowboy. The man looks up when Hanzo settles into the chair beside him, giving him a quick nod as he accepts the drink.

"See something you like cowboy?"

The man takes a drink, spinning the glass on the table. "That's an awful cute friend you have."

Hanzo smirks, leaning in and resting his hand high up on the cowboy's thigh, "He's my brother." He waits for the man's eyes to widen before leaning in further, brushing his lips against the man's cheek as he speaks, "Care to come back to our room?"

The man hesitated and takes a long drink before nodding. He has barely set the glass down before Hanzo takes his hand and leads him out of the room. "My name's McCree," the cowboy says as they wait for the elevator. "Jesse McCree."

"I'm Hanzo, and my brother is Genji."

"Is he waiting?" McCree's eyes follow Hanzo's hand as he presses the button for the top floor. Maybe he imagines it, but Hanzo thinks he saw the cowboy lick his lips.

"Yes he's waiting." Hanzo smirks again, "Very eagerly I imagine."

The cowboy opens his mouth to make a comment, but before he can speak the elevator doors open and Hanzo is leading him into the nicest hotel room he's ever seen. McCree takes in the fancy decor and the amazing view, but is quickly distracted by Hanzo joining his brother on the bed. The green-haired Shimada is already naked, letting out quiet whimpers as he fucks himself with three fingers. Hanzo kisses his brother deeply, a free hand trailing down his chest to run over his cock, before pulling away and loosening his tie.

McCree's hands fumble with the tiny buttons on his dress shirt, hardly unbuttoning half of them before Hanzo takes over, deftly unbuttoning his shirt. Before the shirt has hit the ground Hanzo has pulled the cowboy into a kiss, McCree's arms wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. One of Hanzo's hands slides down, unzipping McCree's pants and wrapping around his cock. The cowboy moans into his mouth, fingers digging into his hips.

Hanzo pulls away, breathing jagged, and sinks to his knees. McCree bites his lip, running a hand through the Shimada's long black hair as the man removes his pants. Hanzo hums appreciatively as the cowboy's cock is exposed, leaning forward to lick at the head before sinking down and taking it to the base. The cowboy groans, pulling at Hanzo's hair. McCree throws his head back, greeted by the sight of the younger Shimada watching them intently from the bed, one hand wrapped around his cock, the other still working his hole open. The younger man motions him over, frowning when the cowboy's move is stopped by his brother.

"You're not going to keep him for yourself are you?" Genji's voice is light, but McCree could hear the lust. Hanzo pulls off, chuckling, and motions McCree to the bed. Genji is all too eager to push him against the headboard, sliding down between his legs to lick at his cock.

Both brothers are talented with their mouths, McCree finds, but it is short lived as Genji pulls away to hover above him. He lines up and sinks down fully in one movement, letting out a gasp as he's stretched open. The cowboy groans, digging his fingers into Genji's hips to stop himself from thrusting further into the tight heat. Genji held the cowboy's shoulders to balance himself, sliding almost fully off before sinking down again. He set a fast pace, letting out quiet moans as he moved. Hanzo slides into bed behind his brother, kissing down the younger man's neck, looking up to catch McCree's gaze. He smiles, running his hands across Genji's chest, down to his hips, barely brushing over his cock.

Genji lets out a loud whine when Hanzo begins to touch him for real, head thrown back to rest on his brother's shoulder. McCree moans, hips bucking involuntarily, eliciting a whine from the younger man. It takes a short time for Genji to cum, hips bucking into his brother hand as he finishes. He pulls off to lay beside McCree who hardly has time to catch his breath before Genji is replaced by his brother.

Hanzo sinks down quickly, letting out a quiet whine as he's stretched open. McCree claws at his hips, trying to ground himself as the older Shimada moves, legs tense as he sets a fast pace. McCree lasts barely a minute before his hips are stuttering as he cums inside the older Shimada. Hanzo doesn't stop, moaning as he's filled, but keeping up his pace. McCree is whining, overstimulated, but he is ignored. Genji smirks at his predicament, leaning in to kiss down the cowboy's neck and chest.

"Already whining after just one? I don't think you'll last," Genji's voice is low, mocking. "Some nights, he can go for hours. Three, four, five- however many it takes for me to break." McCree groans, imagining the green haired boy moaning as he's pushed through countless orgasms, crying and whimpering. Genji chuckles and sits up to whisper in his brother's ear. McCree can hear, it's not in English, but if the way Hanzo smirks is any indication, he's going to like whatever was said.

Genji leans down to take his brother into his mouth. He bobs his head with Hanzo's movements, making quiet moaning sounds. McCree bites his lip, hard again, and starts to buck his hips up in time with Hanzo. The older Shimada moans, rolling his hips in a way that has McCree groaning, and tightens around the cowboy as he comes. Genji swallows around him before pulling off as Hanzo moves to kneel between McCree's legs.

Genji joins him and they give McCree identical evil grins before both going down on him. He can hardly think, hands twisting the sheets as they both work their mouths over his cock. McCree feels like his brain is short-circuiting, he tries to buck his hips up, only to be held down by strong hands. They keep him on the edge for what feels like eternity, stopping contact just as he's ready to finish. They finally let him finish, Hanzo swallowing around him. Genji frowns and pulls his brother in for a kiss, tugging at Hanzo's hair until his mouth opens and he can have a taste for himself.

McCree can't even move before both the brothers are up and dressed again, looking perfectly unruffled as if nothing had just happened. Genji gives him a wink and a grin, "We'll he downstairs for a few hours, but we'll be back if you'd care to stay."


End file.
